Tattoo Shop of Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: For Gab. Tattoo/Muggle!AU. Whoever thought that a tattoo could lead to so much more than that? Not Andromeda Black but that is what she got when she walked into Ted Tonks's tattoo shop.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by 365 Prompts, Insane Prompt List, and Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**365 Prompts: 239. (word) plethora **

**Insane Prompt List: 373. (romantic pairing) Ted/Andromeda **

**Gift Tag: For Gab (pairing) Ted/Andromeda (AU) Tattoo**

**Warning for Tattoo/Muggle!AU, and slight bit of out of character. Word count is 1,148 word. I hope you all enjoy Tattoo Shop of Love. **

Andromeda Black doesn't know what possesses her that night. She'd been out for a night on the town with a couple of friends and her sister, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. She must have drank a little too much because she wouldn't have been doing this if she was sober.

"How can I help you ladies?" the charming sandy brown haired man behind the counter. His smile was charming enough that Andromeda was already at ease with him.

"I would like one of your beautiful works of art put on my body," she said with a slight giggle. "Would you be able to do that for me?"

The man looked with caramel colored eyes towards the two ladies with her. The dark haired of the two seemed to not be paying attention to anything in the shop. She seemed rather bored of everything and everyone.

While the what must have been the youngest of the group stood there with a pout of her face. Blonde locks falling into her face as she mumbled about her parents not letting her get a tattoo until she was eighteen.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ted asked, woman in front of him. "A tattoo is a lifelong commitment, after all. You can't take it back without a lot of pain."

"I'm sure," she said with a small smile.

"Which one would you like then?" Ted said. "Where would you like me to put it?"

Andromeda pulled out something from her front pocket and handed it to the man. "I would like that written inside a locked cage, please. Like this one." She indicated the beautiful looking antique cage drawn on the page in the book in front of her.

"That's saying a lot," Ted said examining the words she'd handed him. "Toujours Pur. What does that mean exactly?" Most of all he wanted to know why she would want the words written inside of a cage.

"They are my family's motto," Andromeda explained. "I'm sure you've heard of us. The Black family."

Ted nodded. He'd heard of the Black family, alright. He'd heard that they were a bad lot, but that couldn't be true. This beautiful angel in front of him didn't look like a bad person at all. In fact she looked the exact opposite.

"Can I ask you why you want your family motto in a cage?" he asked her.

"It's not in the cage…"

"Ted," he supplied helpfully. "Ted Tonks. Most folks call me Teddy."

"It's not in the cage, Ted, it is the cage itself. Don't you see?"

"Miss Black, why would your family motto be the cage?"

"You, sir, are getting far to personal for my liking," Bellatrix said snarkily as she regarded Ted with a look of disgust. "Andie, can we get this over with so we don't have to be here any longer than we have to be?"

"Bella," Narcissa chided.

"Don't Bella me, Cissa," Bellatrix said, as Narcissa led her out of the tattoo shop and onto the bustling street.

With a sigh of relief Andromeda found herself alone with the charming stranger. With Ted Tonks. He seemed to be one of the most kind, caring, and attentive gentlemen she'd ever met. Even if he wasn't truly a gentleman but a working class man.

"My family believe that only the rich and pure are worth knowing," Andromeda explained, as she followed Ted over to a chair.

"Must be horrible growing up like that?"

"It was and it wasn't. Don't get me wrong. I like the expensive things that my family name can provide for me, but there are times things can't bring you the comfort that you need."

Ted nodded. "I know what you mean." He sketched out the tattoo the way she'd just described it. Not as the words in the cage, but with the words as part of the cage. "How does this look?"

The piece of paper in Ted's hand held the most impressive piece of art Andromeda had ever beheld in her life. The antique cage was just as beautiful as she remembered it in the book, but as she looked closer she could see that bars were the letters of her family motto. She nodded appreciatively.

"This is fine work," Andromeda told him with a smile. "Do you do all the sketches for the store?"

Ted nodded proudly. "Now for the hundred million dollar question. Where do we want this masterpiece?"

"I don't know where would you suggest?"

Ted leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. He smiled slightly as he watched a blush color the caramel haired woman's face. He hadn't meant to make her blush like that but it was a valid suggestion.

"I think I quite agree with your assessment, Ted."

"Then shall we begin?"

He motioned for her lie back in the chair. Paying attention to the details of the artwork on the woman's skin he skillfully drew out the tattoo on spot right over her heart. He knew that most men his age would be drooling all over this woman, or worse. But he also knew that his client had put her trust in him and he wasn't going to let her down.

Hours of work later, he stepped back and admired his work. He held out a mirror for the young woman to see the artwork herself. He watched as she admired the piece he'd done for her smiling. Her smile made his heart skip a beat.

"It's even more beautiful off the page," Andromeda said.

"Thank you." Ted fidgeted nervously. "Um...I hope this isn't at all too forward seeing as I just tattooed your chest but…" He thought better of asking her out. Good girls like her didn't go out with boys like him after all.

"What?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me sometime? It's alright if the answer is no. I understand you probably have a plethora of other boys vying for your hand. I just figured maybe you'd want to try someone different than what you're used to for a change?"

Andromeda smiled. She'd been slowly trying to get to know more and more about Ted Tonks as he worked on her tattoo for her. As the work came to an end she was saddened that she would have to leave him. Maybe she didn't have to.

"I'd love that, Ted. We can meet here Friday night at 7. How does that sound?"

Ted was flabbergasted as he stared shell shocked at the woman in front of him. He hadn't expected her to agree that quickly, but he was happy that she did.

"That sounds great."

As Andromeda left the tattoo shop with a tattoo and a new boyfriend she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. She was finally setting her own course in life and she loved it.

**I hope you all enjoyed Tattoo Shop of Love as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
